The Clients
by rueri-chan
Summary: Karin was the prima donna, which Uchiha Sasuke just happened to be engaged to. Haruno Sakura the successful business woman who wants to have a family, but isn’t too excited about finding the “one”. And Ino the best friend/housewife. This is their story.
1. preface

Desperate

Desperate

Summary: Karin was the prima donna, which Uchiha Sasuke just happened to be engaged to. Haruno Sakura the successful business woman who wants to have a family, but isn't too excited about finding the "one". And Ino the best friend/housewife. This is the not-so average story about these people and the unusual bonds that connect them.

-

-

**Chemistry**.

-

Some people say chemistry is a **spontaneous reaction** between _two people_ based _solely_ on a mutual sense of_ attraction_.

-

-

In other words they believe "chemistry" is a _natural feeling_, or a realistic "_love_ at first sight"

But you know what?

I didn't believe that back then, and now look what happened? I'm in one huge love mess; all I wanted was a family of my own. Is that too much to ask?

So what is "Chemistry" well it is a **branch of science** dealing with structure, properties, etc. at the atomic/molecular level. It's silly how _people_ think other wise?

Isn't it?

**Heartache.**

_Love._

Affair.

How unbelievable? Really how cliché can these people get? Seriously… Is all they think of romance in books or what? Gosh, why can't the theme of the month be something more…more..real..like Optimism, or maybe Equality?

_Click__**.tap**__.space__.__**click**__._

That is the only sound anyone would hear if they passed my office. No phone conversations, or chats, only the constant tapping of my keyboard.

It's not like I'm anti-social or anything it's just that I really prefer the peace and quiet of the office space. Just plain old, peace and quiet.

It's better this way. Much better.

A low knock on the door startled me. My body couldn't help but jump out a bit off my leather office seat. The knock was then followed, by a low, "Umm, Sakura-san the clients are here to see you." Ah, it was just my intern Hinata Hyuuga. I couldn't help but let a small smile grace my lips, as I silently laughed at how paranoid I was being.

Ah, Silly Sakura. "Sakura-san. What do I do about the clients?", the pearl-eyed girl states. Oh, right. **The clients**. How could I forget?

"Sorry bout' that. Umm. Send them in as soon as possible… thank-you.", I said while I scratched the back of my head. It wasn't my fault that I sort of spaced out. Blame the high levels of caffeine consumption.

Then with a "I'll send them in right this moment.", the young intern shut the door quietly.

Now where was I? Oh, right. I have to get ready for the clients. I stood up from the cool leather, and grabbed the manila folder from one of the wall racks, and opened it.

Client#28958

Name(s): Uchiha Sasuke

Information: Manager of The Uchiha &co. Head chief executive, under his brother Uchiha Itachi.

Meeting status: Top priority.

Payment method: Cash.

Form of business needed for job: Realtor/ Events organization.

I was about to read on, until an incoming voices _**disrupted**_ my peace and quiet.

"Sasuke-kun, why, oh-why are we here?! Can't I do the wedding planning, all by myself!!" called out a whiny female voice. That must be his fiancée. Sigh. All the **successful** business men were always taken.

Oh, well their _loss. _It's not that I wanted a _**Romantic **_relationship anyways.


	2. The Client

Ouch

**Ouch.**

And why in the world do I say Ouch.

Simply because of the migraine, that is Uchiha Sasuke. First his _**prima donna**_, prissy little fiancée, goes on for hours, with her ravenously huge mouth, about how her precious little Sasuke-kun, won't let her do this, won't get her that, is so mean to her, how he choose an **Ugly, **yes **ugly **wedding planner.

And when I tried to explain to them that I am **most **_definitely _not a wedding planner they shut me out. How gracious of them.

Just for future reference I'm an International Business Consultant. That gives well induced advice to help those who need it, and of course those who can buy my time.

Lucky.

All I can say. Mr.Uchiha is just plain _**lucky.**_

Lucky that I didn't kick him out of my office.

Lucky that he has the money to make me not want to kick him out.

And most of all lucky that I agreed to give them advice on there little…_issue_.

The problem with these two people is…is..well that's a first I don't even know the issue.

First they walk in, heated in an argument. And they don't even tell what in the world they want, that is until the little red head fiancée, Karin...wait was that her name? Oh well, not like I care the least bit. Well Karin screeched, "Is she supposed to be the wedding planner or what?! Cause if she not, I'm leaving Sasuke-kun."

And then it all was a blur. This Karin lady got up grabbed her designer purse and did a half stomp/runway walk out of my office. It **wasn't** at all _pretty. _But at least she left.

**Thank **_**God. **_

I took in a fresh breath of air, and waited for Mr.Uchiha to speak up.

Is this guy anti-social or what?

Damn him.

I let out a coursed cough. Then spoke out, "Do you prefer I call you Mr.Uchiha or Sasuke."

"Sasuke. Just Sasuke." Why is this guy so cold.

"Okay then _Sasuke_, what brings you here to my office."

"I need some advice.", replied, I noted the boring tone in his voice.

_Well, no duh. _I said, but _mentally_ of course. I took another deep intake of breath then asked, my voice a little dull, "Advice on what?"

"How to plan a wedding."

A sigh escaped my lips, was this guy for real? Come on, how unspecific can one person get? I swear this little meeting was going to take a lifetime if he kept on with his little charade. I could already feel wrinkles forming on my forehead. How unfortunate.

"So let me get this straight, you need advice on 'how to plan a wedding'?", sarcasm leaking in the tone of my voice, "well then, I'm sorry to inform you that I'm _certainly not _a wedding planner. Now if you would excuse me I have more important things to look forward to other than planning a wedding feel free to leave my office when you see fit.", and with that I saw his jaw tighten, like it was trying so hard to conceal the out burst that I knew he was holding in. _Finally, _things are getting a little bit interesting.

I waited a little, then decided that he wasn't going to speak up to me. _Oh well,_ it's not my fault he walked in expecting a direct agreement, somehow I feel as if this guy has never been told, _**no. **_

I stood from the comfort of my worn leather seat, and strode toward the doorway. I was just passing my desk, when my wrist got caught in Sasuke's strong grip. Effectively, stopping my notion of exiting the room.

I could have sworn I felt jolts of electricity pour from his hand when it gripped mine. It sent a pleasurable shock through my body.

My head snapped back, so my eyes could see his. The black onyx bleed into my eyes, it was like darkness. For some reason I wasn't afraid to look at the darkness. My body and mind felt like it was being pulled into a strange feeling of want, and need.

And then in half a second I realized something. Sasuke was also staring into my eyes. The way I gazed into his, as if searching for something.

Had he felt that jolt also? Then that's when our bodies started to move closer together, like an unknown force was push us toward each other as if we were magnets attracting each other. His hand turned into hands, as his other arm gripped my limp one. So now he was gripping me pulling me closer, and closer, until I felt the cool caress of his breath on my face. I now noticed the way his hands slid up to my neck, leaving a warm trail up my arms, heat burning my skin. _Amazing_.

I don't know when it happened, but I felt my face being gripped very tenderly, and tilted up. My heart went crazy, fluttering as if it had wings. How different was this feeling!

I gazed once again into the deep onyx, watching intently for any emotion hidden under the dark façade. _Thud, thump, thud. _Was my heart really that loud? My lungs suddenly felt the need to have more air then ever before, my body started to take more and more intakes of air.

How did Sasuke stay so calm, his face looked so peaceful as if he had a secret satisfaction watching me. My hand automatically went to grasp his gorgeous face, like they were meant too, made too. My fingers slowly grazed the line of his jaw, the smoothness of his skin. It was like marble to my touch, so smooth. Then I found my fingers entangling themselves into his hair, like they hand a mind of there own. 

His lips softly kissed the corners of my mouth, tasting my skin. It was such an amazing feeling.

As I moved closer in, his hands slid from the confines of my face to the smooth fabric of my lower back. Tracing the curve, and he roughly pulled me in to rest against his body.

Then his head dipped in, his lips finally finding the mine. My whole body felt fulfilled. I felt the throaty groan escaped from his lips to mine, as he let his tongue engross mine.

That's when everything turned frantic, the rushing hand, the popping of buttons.

In my mind I knew this was all so entirely wrong yet, I wanted more. Then my conscious turned up, _Sakura stop, this is wrong_, it screamed to me, but the thought of someone like Sasuke wanting me thrilled me. _Sakura stop, stop IT!!NOW. _I didn't want to stop, I certainly didn't want too, not now, not ever. _Sakura, stop, do you really think he cares, maybe your just another girl, on his very long list that he had. _That one hurt, I hated the idea of being just another name on a list.

_Yes, Sakura that's right, are you that weak to let a man get want he wants? Who knows what will happen after you give him what he wants, do you really think he would give you what you want._ That was true, but this feeling I had for Sasuke right now felt like nothing I have felt before. It's not like I wanted a relationship, only a child of my own. _Sakura, he's getting married, he won't leave Karin. Just because you get knocked up by him. So stop now. _The image of me having a child was something I wanted ever since I realized life is so short, sure I'm only twenty-one, but who knows if I might die tomorrow.

That's when I stopped; I gently pushed Sasuke off, and held together my button-less shirt.

"We can't do this", I unwillingly admitted. "It's not right." I observed as Sasuke picked his jacket up and held it to me.

"Here cover yourself." he said as he handed the jacket to me. I took the article of clothing gratefully. As I slipped my hands through the arms of his jacket, he pulled his gray t-shirt over his head, and slicked his hair back.

"I call you about the wedding plans." Sasuke said. I jumped of the side of my desk and walked toward the door, this time no hand stopping me.

"Well then, I suppose this is goodbye till then." The sadness in my tone evident, as my eyes were unwilling to look at him, only at the cherry wood floors of my office. I heard the footsteps of his shoes come toward; his hand tilted my head to once again look at him. The onyx pierced me, then he whispered, "Sadness doesn't suit you." What in the world had he meant by that?

How confusing this guy was!

His hand left my head, and he exited my office. I could only stare at his back while he left.

My arms pulled his jacket closer around my body, I could smell his scent all over it. I don't know what came over me, but the realization that he was not mine to claim, made me jealous. Then sadness filled me again, when I knew that I had fallen, and fallen hard in love with Uchiha Sasuke.

I was irrevocably in love. This was something I never before felt for anyone. How, you might ask, how did I know that I was in love.

Well the constant pangs that pulled at my heart, whenever I thought of Sasuke returning to his life, the one without me. Call me crazy, but now I believe in this weird phenomenon of _romantic Chemistry._ That is not science.

Great, this month was definitely going to be the month of romance, heartache, and the notorious affair. I just knew it was. My intuition said so.


End file.
